Jo March
Josephine "Jo" Bhaer (née March) was the second-eldest March sister. She is seen as the main character of Little Women and Good Wives. Storyline Early Life When Josephine louise March was young, she played a vital part in teaching her mother, Mrs. March, a lesson. Meg and Jo were sick, and Jo in particular was getting to be far too troublesome for her mother. "Marmee", as the girls affectionately called her, had before this shut her husband out of the nursery. Mr. March gently taught her that fathers should have a share in their children as well as mothers, and all was well. Jo was a reckless, daring child. She often wished she 'had been a boy', and as consolation enjoyed whistling, using slang and ruffling up her clothes (which were a great trial to her, especially when she grew old enough to wear long skirts) - all symbols of masculinity in the period. Jo loved to read, and would spend hours doing so, reading books such as The Heir of Redclyffe, over which she ate apples and cried. The attic was a favorite haunt of hers. The tin kitchen, which was inhabited by many manuscripts, books, and rats (who nibbled her pages and tasted her pens), was also a desk where she could be found at when in a 'vortex'. Jo had a 'scribbling suit', which consisted of a large black pinafore to absorb ink stains, and a small black cap with a gay red feather. Girlhood Jo met Theodore "Laurie" Laurence at a ball, where found that they were neighbors. They became fast friends. Jo had the pet name of "Teddy" for 'her boy' and would allow no one else to call him that. When the four sisters discussed "castles in the sky", Jo stated that hers would have a stable full of Arabian horses, rooms filled with books and that she would write famous novels there. Jo had an awful temper. However, after a fit of anger, she was sweet and angelic, so much so that her sisters claimed they 'loved to get Jo in a temper, because she's so nice afterwards'. Jo's temper nearly cost her the life of her youngest sister, Amy. Jo was angry at Amy for burning a manuscript she had been working on for years, so when Laurie invited Jo to go ice skating, they left Amy behind. As the younger girl tried to catch up, she fell through the ice, and Laurie had to save her. In a quiet moment after the episode, as often happens, her mother offered Jo some advice. Jo, still slightly in shock, agreed to try to curb her 'Appolyon', as she gazed tenderly at the golden head which she thought had been swept under the ice forever — due to her, Jo's, angry act. Jo had her hair cut off to provide money for her mother to travel to take care of their father, who had fallen ill in war. This was a significant sacrifice for her, as her thick hair was the only physical attribute she was proud of. Later Life Jo was proposed to by Laurie, whom she wisely turned down, knowing that they would not do well together romantically, as she loved him as a brother. Laurie was distraught and hurried abroad. Upset and feeling a need for change, Jo moved to New York to get a job as a writer. Desperate to earn money, she began to write romances for less than respectable magazines. She made friends with Friedrich Bhaer, a kindly, intelligent German professor who boarded at the same place as her. He soon realised the bad situation she was in and helped her to get back on the right track. The two spent a lot of time together and gradually fell in love. Jo returned home to sorrows. Her absence-sharpened eyes could see that her younger sister Beth, who had always been a great comfort to Jo, was fading fast. By spring the grass was green over her sister's grave. Jo became a more sedate person, sobered by grief. Jo became engaged to Friedrich Bhaer when the professor came to Concord on business, and the two settled down in Plumfield (given to them by the late Aunt March) after a lovely wedding. Life at Plumfield Jo's life at Plumfield was not envied by most, but she was in her element. The once prim and proper house became a home for an assortment of boys and girls, both rich and poor. Jo was delighted. In later years, Plumfield quieted down somewhat, as the children grew up. A college was founded and Dovecote was moved to the grounds of Plumfield. 'Old Plum' was a gathering place for the youthful and the aged alike. Personality Out of the four March sisters, Jo was easily the most masculine: she thought for herself, took pride in shunning feminine ways and fashion, and was highly unlikely to succumb to the pressures imposed on her sex in that era. In fact, she once commented that she would always be disappointed over her not being born a male, and she hated the very thought of the inevitability of her becoming a full woman. While this could make Jo seem rebellious, it could also be interpreted as a subconscious desire on her part to be fully permitted the liberties that men could enjoy in that time, as well as her fear of losing her own unique identity if she were to embrace her femininity. One notable trait of Jo's would be her determination: when she set her mind on something, it was very difficult to dissuade her from doing it - an example of which would be her dedication to her stories. Her "fatal flaw" was her temper, which could be exceptionally bad and volatile when provoked to breaking point, but as her guidance under her mother's wise teachings as well as her own life experiences progressed, Jo learned how to properly control it. As she matured, Jo gradually learned the importance of accepting her own sex, and realised that becoming a full true woman did not mean losing her own unique identity. As her father pointed out after returning home, Jo was no longer "the son" he once knew: she had ceased to practice masculine habits such as whistling or talking slang, and even dressed, spoke, moved, and cared for her family - especially Beth - in a way that made him satisfied of the strong, helpful, and tender-hearted woman she was growing to be. Physical Appearance At the age of fifteen, Jo was described as having the overall uncomfortable appearance of a girl who was rapidly shooting up into a woman and did not like it: very tall, thin, and brown, her long limbs reminiscent of a colt. She had a decided mouth, a comical nose and sharp gray eyes that appeared to see everything. She also had round shoulders, big hands and feet, and long thick hair (said to be her 'one beauty') that was usually bundled into a net. However, when she had fully matured into a young woman, Jo was curvaceous and graceful, and her curly crop of hair had been lengthened into a thick coil that was more becoming to her head. Her cheeks had a fresh color and her eyes a soft shine. Etymology *'Josephine' is a female given name of Hebrew origins and means 'the Lord increases'. *Jo's youngest niece, Josephine "Josie" Brooke, was named after her. Appearances *''Little Women'' *''Good Wives'' *''Little Men'' *''Jo's Boys'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:March Home residents Category:Concord residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:March family Category:Bhaer family Category:Plumfield residents Category:Writers Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Wives Category:New York City residents Category:Aunts